Time and Darkness
by I'mJustAGirlYouDon'tKnow
Summary: Based off Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time and Darkness. Player: Skitty Partner: Mudkip. Rated K because Pokémon fight. This is just a sample. If people like it, I'll continue it with longer chapters.
1. Waking Up

_Hannah!_

_Don't let go!_

_We can make it!_

_Hang on!_

_Hannah!_

_No!_

Wind.

Water.

Blackness.

_Where am I? Sand..._

"Are- Are you alright?" Said a voice. I jumped. "AH!" Said the thing the voice belonged to. It's a... a Mudkip? A Mudkip was talking to me? Have I gone crazy? Also, it seemed a bit bigger than it should...

"Can you talk?"

"...yes...I think so...?" I replied to it. I guess I am going crazy.

"Oh good." It seemed relived. "Are you okay?" It- _he_ asked me.

"Um, I think?"

"Whew! I didn't know if you would be, you know? I mean, you were just here on the beach- what happened to you?"

I thought for a moment. What had happened to me? All I remember is a flash of light then blackness...

"I don't know..." I replied. "Why are you so concerned?"

"It's not every day you see a Skitty wash up from the ocean."

"What do you mean...Skitty?" I asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh. Do you have amnesia or something? You're a Skitty, I'm a Mudkip. Do you remember you're name?"

"...Hannah." I was still trying to take it in. I'm a Skitty, I'm a Skitty...

"I'm Toby. It's nice to meet you! Do you remember anything else?"

"...I'm not a Skitty..." I say without thinking. "I'm human..."

"WHAT?!" Toby jumps back in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes.." I say, still deep in thought.

"Well, okay then! I believe you!"

"Wait- what? What was I saying?"

"You're a human! I believe you!" His smile was so wide, he looked like the happiest guy in the world.

Far off, someone was watching them through a glowing orb.

"Mission Initiated. Destroy the time-changers. The future must not be altered."


	2. Teaming Up

My name is Grovyle.

Someone is after me.

I lost a dear friend to the time stream.

I may never see her again.

I'm looking for the Time Gears.

I've stolen one.

I can't explain now, but perhaps I can in the future.

At this time, all you need to know is to stay out of my way.

"So, you're a human? What's it like?" Toby asked me.

"Um, it's nice, I guess?" I replied to his awkward question.

"Eh! Lookie who we got here?" Said a deep, gruff voice. "No, Zubat, seriously, look."

"What did ya find, Koffing?" Screeched a slightly higher voice.

"I found two losers with something valuable." As Koffing said this, he pushed Toby to the ground. When he was pushed, Toby dropped something. It looked like a piece of a rock with designs on it.

"The boss is gonna like this." Zubat said back. "Let's move." After this. The two thugs grabbed the rock and ran into a cave.

"No-Don't take that!" Toby yelled as they disappeared around a corner. "No!" Toby said again. He started crying. He seemed nothing like the happy little guy a few seconds ago. Maybe I should help him?

"Please! Will you help me?"

"Okay." Wow. It's like he read my mind.

We head into the cave, the light fading as we get deeper in. Suddenly, a blue Shellos appeared in front of us.

"AAAHH!" I screamed. What? It startled me. It used this moment to its advantage and attacked me. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Lemme help you." Toby said. He cut in front of me and, after getting hit once by the Shellos, managed to knock it out in one hit. "You know how to attack, right?"

"No..." I admitted.

"Here, I'll show you."

After failing multiple times, I got the hang of it and we moved on. We defeated a few more Shellos, and we found a staircase.

"Amazing!" Toby suddenly exclaimed. "We must be in a dungeon!"

"Why is that a good thing?!" I nearly yelled at him. "Aren't dungeons bad?!"

"Hm? OH!" He said. "They're not really bad...they're just really hard to get through!"

"Oh..will we make it out?" I couldn't help asking.

"We should, I mean, you're pretty strong!" He said. An Arceus load of Shellos later, we made it to the bottom floor, and you'll never guess who we found there.

"Whoa-ho-ho Look who we got here. Yo, Zubat, I mean it, look!"

"I guess we have no choice...but to defeat you in battle! Heh-heh-heh..."

They started attacking. We attacked back. The battle seemed like it would gone on for eternity when Zubat dropped to the ground, followed shortly by Koffing.

"We...we won?" Toby asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"We won." I conformed. You know, that Mudkip was starting to grow on me. We found our way outside (there were still an Arceus load of Shellos to deal with, but we made it.) and he explained to me what was so special about his stone.

"So, um, Hannah...do you maybe want to, uh, team...up?" He asked, as if only waiting for rejection.

"I would love to." I replied, smiling.

And the story begins.


End file.
